Nick Ponny
Nick Ponny '''(also known by it's full alternative title '''The Nick Ponny Channel) is an American television that is run by the Nickelodeon Group, a unit of the Viacom Media Networks from Viacom, the channel's headquartered in New York City. The channel is aimed at preschool-aged children that features television shows respectfully for preschoolers full time. This channel is named after the block Nick Ponny . This channel was formally known as Hand from it's August 6, 1998 launch until September 28, 2009. Sister channel That N was relaunched as NickAdult on the same day as Hand's relaunched as Nick Ponny. History Pre-History (1994-1997) In 1994, American Broadcasting Company (also known as ABC for short) began planning it's educational cable network for home of it's programming (Other than Stampy) such as Annie (Which aired on PBS with amazing ratings and was cancelled after third seasons). The channel was going to be called "Adult Central" and was planned to be ABC's own niche with educational programs for adults. Meanwhile, Nickelodeon began planning an early interactive science and biology educational themed channel called "Orange Jr"; later in addition to Nickelodeon and other Viacom division sources were involved with the project. By 1996, Viacom retooled the project into a package of adult-themed educational programming and the project was renamed as Hand. In addition to being a syndicated program package of educational programming, another vision was that Hand could have envoled to pay. Eventually by 1997, Viacom said for the project to be released in 1998. As Hand (1998--2009) Original Hand (1998-2001) The new channel launched on August 6, 1998 at 5:00 a.m., with the original pilot episode of Stampy's Lovely World from 1982. It then was followed by the first few episodes of Family Feud, which had not been televised since 1976. At the time, Hand launched only Inverness, Colorado-based satellite provider EchoStar and Meridian, Colorado-based satellite provider Dish network carried the channel. Hand was mainly originally primarily targeted at adults from 1998 to 2001, although some of the program on this channel is aimed for preschoolers. Hand introduced it's first official mascot named Harold, a strange cartoon character. Programs that aired on Hand during this period excluding among others: Family Feud, Frontline, The Live with Harold Show, Wheel of Fortune and Nova. Preschool Hand (2001-2009) Due to low ratings, the format of Hand was changed on Monday March 5, 2001 with shifting that it's for preschoolers full time and on that same day, Viacom launched That N an adult-oriented programming block that is mainly inappropriate for younger children with sexual and adult-themed content than Hand or Nick at Nite. Hand introduced it's first mascot, Anthony. Meanwhile, Nickelodeon carried other companies that made and own Hand like Sesame Workshop (formerly CTW) and Viacom Media Networks with packaged-themed carryings. Byron The Bear's last day on Hand aired on Sunday May 5, 2002 alongside Bear In The Big Blue House. On the commericals, they've show previews for Nick and Butterfly and after that was That N's Sunday schedule. On Monday May 6, 2002, Hand introduced two new mascots named Nick and Butterfly. Also Hand has introduced english speaking countries that is outside of the United States like (Canadian series MGA's We're Lalaloopsy and Joyce Winston's Biba Bear, and british series Stampy's Lovely World). On Monday August 16, 2004, Sesame Workshop and various other children's non-profit organizations donated some sweepstakes for the channel. They also showed a commercial of the sweepstake. In 2005, some of the programs got tooken off this channel with We're Lalaloopsy being removed in February and PB&J Otter got tooken off schedule that June because it was not shown on ET or PT time zone. First return as a full 24/7 channel (2008-2013) On January 3, 2008 Nickelodeon announced to remove sister channel NickCook. Meanwhile when the channel closed, Nick decided to make That N a 24/7 cable. On Sunday February 10, 2008, with the episode of Stampy's Lovely World "Pig Problem" and followed by with That N's final Intro and very last schedule. On Monday February 11, 2008, Hand is back as a 24/7 channel and That N become it's own full 24/7 channel. After the final sign off bumper, it cuts to an intro to a british series, Pocoyo. As Nick Ponny (2009-present) On February 24, 2009, Nickelodeon announced the Hand, Noggin, That N and The N will be rebranded to Nick Ponny, Nick Jr., NickAdult and TeenNick. On Monday September 28, 2009 at 6: 00 a.m. ET, Hand was renamed as Nick Ponny and accompanied by the debut of the new logo (which was designed by New York City-based creative director/designer Eric Zim). In 2011 Nick Ponny and other educational nonprofit sorces donated other preschool-themed channels along with Nickelodeon. On March 1st 2012, Nickelodeon and Gretel Inc updated Nick Ponny's image along with Nick and Fly being removed. The update includes new curriculum board, new up next bumpers and new industrial bumpers. Nick and Fly was replaced by a Male coununity announcer. On February 18th 2013, Nickelodeon launched a new block titled NickDad '''Wich teaches father's about realities of personal life. '''Second return as a full 24/7 channel (2016-present) On January 24th 2016, Nickelodeon announced to shut down NickDad and making NickPonny rebecoming a 24/7 channel. On January 28th 2013, the block shutted down and Nick Ponny is back being a 24/7 channel. Return as Hand: as an app (2016-present) On June 24th 2016, Nickelodeon announced the return of Hand but as an app verison. The app launched two days later for preschoolers to play, watch videos and listen to music videos. Programming Current Programming * PAW Patrol (May 2, 2018 - Present) * Peppa Pig (March 1, 2012 - Present) * Blaze And The Monster Machines (November 10, 2014 - Present) * Top Wing (August 13, 2018 - Present) * Alphablocks (October 2, 2018 - Present) * Butterbean's Cafe (January 7, 2019 - Present) * Acquired Programming * Cara Caterpillar (December 5, 2017 - Present) * Hayley's Bedroom Of Imaginations (December 4, 2018 - Present) * Max and Ruby (March 11, 2003 - Present) * Crocoawsome (November 26, 2013 - Present) Repeats of ended series * Illinois Center For Autism (March 7, 2013 - June 10, 2016/2016 - Present) * Lalaloopsy (March 29, 2013 - July 17, 2015/2015-present) * Ben and Holly's Little Kingdom (April 6, 2009 - February 13, 2016/2016-present) * Peter Rabbit (December 14, 2012 - May 6, 2016/2016-present) Upcoming/Future Programming * Land of Make Believe (2019 or 2020) Former Programming * Miffy's Adventures Big And Small (January 13, 2017 - August 15, 2017) * Thomas And Friends (August 6, 1998 - May 5, 2002) * Family Feud (August 6, 1998 - March 4, 2001) * Frontline (August 6, 1998 - March 4, 2001) * Stampy's Lovely World: Child Friendly Content (August 6, 1998 - August 27, 2008) * PB&J Otter (May 12, 1999 - June 16, 2005) * Franklin (August 6, 1998 - March 4, 2001) * We're Lalaloopsy (August 6, 1998 - February 2, 2005) * Stampy's Lovely World: Adult Content (August 6, 1998 - March 4, 2001) * Beluga The Bear (August 6, 1998 - March 26, 2003) * Live With Harold Show (July 25, 2000 - March 4, 2001) * Wheel Of Fortune (August 6, 1998 - March 4, 2001) * Barney And Friends (August 6, 1998 - June 17, 2006) * Biba Bear (August 6, 1998 - January 1, 2002) * Sheep And Friends (May 6, 2002 - September 1, 2006) * Annie (August 6, 1998 - March 4, 2001) * Tickety Toc (April 21, 2013 - August 15, 2017) * The Doodlebops (October 23, 2004 - September 27, 2009) * Nova (August 6, 1998 - March 4, 2001) * The Good Adventures Of Jordan Clarke (March 31, 1999 - March 4, 2001) * Tweenies (July 24, 2003 - 2004) * Pocoyo (June 11, 2007 - July 1, 2015) * No Hao Kai-Lan (September 28, 2009 - May 27, 2010) * Super Counters (March 5, 2006 - September 27, 2009) * Gaspard and Lisa (May 4, 2012 - April 3, 2016) * Category:TV Channels